Robin Vs Everything
by totallyPSYCHED
Summary: There's been many thefts by a Robin impersonator- When the thefts turn to murder, Robin has enough. Robin leaves as himself- Richard Grayson, to investigate-Can relationships survive? Can trust be put back together? Or will the whole world be against him…


Chapter one-

Accusations Vs. Consciousness

**Author notes:**

Well this is my first TT/BM fic. Actually my first TT and Batman fic in general. O_O

THIS IS A RAVENxROBIN FANFIC. **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING DON'T BOTHER COMMENTING. I DON'T CARE OR WANT TO HERE ANY "He should be with Starfire and Barbra here!" -HARKING. NO HARKING. Also no harking on my grammar/ etc. I'm writing this for fun, so my grammar isn't ah-mazing. Deal with it. If it hurts to read then- DON'T READ IT.**

On a side note- I'm not really an angry old bat. :) I'm actually quite nice, feel free to PM me if you have ideas, problems etc.

ALSO. I'm using the famous plot of framed murder etc, where people start guessing at whether they killed the person or not (I watch way too many Hitchcock films lol)

w/out further adue-

...

Dark shadows stretched over the Jump City Civil War Museum and shapes stuck out of the darkness like jagged teeth. The silence and stillness of the sleeping night was suddenly interrupted by the sound flapping fabric, and the flash of red, green, and gold. A hand reached out and pulled the alarm, causing the darkness to be plunged into bright blinding red light. The sound of sirens cut through the silence instantly, and before long police vehicles gathered around the front of the museum. The Jump City Police looked up at the large museum windows just as a grappling hook shot out, and a very familiar figure swung above the people's heads.

"Could that be…?" A balding slightly stocky policeman uttered in disbelief. The shadowy figure disappeared and a women detective opened a car door and walked over to the stocky man.

"This is the fourth robbery this month that seems to have been committed by our vary own…Robin." She murmured to the policeman. "Perhaps we should contact the Teen Titans for a little…interaction, Boris." The woman's thin lips lifted into a small smile while the man nodded so fast it looked like his head would fall off.

The night air blew through the open windows causing the broken glass to rattle and a piece of torn red fabric to flutter in the wind. The Robin fabric stood out against the grey museum like a smudge of red blood.

* * *

Richard slowly woke up with a throbbing headache and a tired heavy feeling like he hadn't slept enough. Squinting his eyes against the white-hot morning sun, Dick went to his mirror to gel his hair, rather halfheartedly in his current state. Glancing in the mirror, Dick noticed dark sagging bags under his bright blue eyes making him wonder how much sleep he had. Suddenly grateful he wore a mask, Dick covered his eyes and became Robin. The Teen Titan leader strode out of his room in full Robin-mode. It might have been because of his sleepiness, but Robin didn't notice where he was going, and accidentally crashed into Raven, causing them both to tumble to the ground. Raven sat up next to Robin her eyes taking in his clammy pale skin, messed up hair, and crocked mask. Raven raised her eyebrow, frowning.

"Robin, are you alright?" She slowly asked. Robin jumped up, ran his hand through his hair, and fixed his mask in clear embarrassment.

"Of course I am!" He sputtered, a tad too hastily. Raven started at Robin and tried to connect to him through the bond that they shared but Robin shook his head, cutting her off. Robin then sprang up, reached down, and helped Raven to her feet while playing the part of a strong leader. Raven noticed Robin's arm shaking as he pulled her up, but she stayed silent. Together the two superheroes walked into the living room greeting the rest of the team. Starfire looked up as Raven and Robin strode to a stop, and she practically sprang over to Robin with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh what a lovely day it is! The sun is shining, the birds are out- is it not a lovely day, friend Robin?"

Robin put a hand to his spinning head, "Yeah, best day ever." He muttered with a hint of sarcasm. Raven noticed Robin's strained shoulders and turned towards Starfire.

"Why don't we…err…I can't believe I'm saying this…go outside and see the birds together?" Raven chocked out. Star squealed with delight and dragged a glaring Raven out of the room, while Cyborg and Beast Boy started after pair in clear bewilderment.

"Has Raven ever asked Star to bird watch with her?" Cyborg asked, stunned. BB shook his head, too startled to speak. Both teens turned to stare at Robin, who shrugged.

"She probably wanted to get some fresh air." He quipped nonchalantly, keeping his tired voice light and energetic. He had an inking to why Raven leaded Starfire outside and despite his pride, Robin was grateful for her help.

Just as the Titans settled into their usual breakfast routine, with BB and Cyborg starting to fight over the food, the alarm rang. Robin dropped his fork, leapt up, and rushed over to the main computer system.

"We have an incoming call from the Jump City Police Station." Robin pointed out. BB rolled his eyes.

"No DUH. My eyes and ears hadn't noticed yet- thanks for pointing it out."

Robin gestured for Beast Boy and Cyborg to get Raven and Starfire, and then turned his full attention to the wide screen. A balding plump man in a police uniform faded onto the screen, and Robin help his hand up signaling the man to wait until the full team came before speaking. A minute later, the full team assembled, and Robin lowered his hand to let the man talk. The man seemed nervous, his double chin shaking.

"Um … he-hello Teen Titans," The man swallowed hard, his adam's apple barely visible beneath his thick skin. "My name is Boris Briggs, and I am here on behalf of the police department regarding a bunch of thefts in this past month. Last night the Jump City Civil War Museum was broken into, and a few artifacts were stolen. Because of the new break-in, the police department is starting to conduct an investigation."

Robin nodded in rapt attention. He and the Titans heard of the thefts, but didn't think much of them. There were more important villains to deal with, and the break-ins didn't seem connected, so the Titans hadn't worried about it.

"Well … we have a number one suspect." Boris started, faltering.

"Who?" Robin asked, excitedly. He always loved when a case was on the verge of being solved- he probably got that trait from Bruce.

"Err … Oh, well …" Mr. Briggs faltered.

"Tell us. WHO?" Robin pressed, annoyed. Why didn't this man just straight out tell them?

Boris sighed and glanced away. "The suspect is … YOU … Robin." He mumbled.

There was a sudden silence. The rest of the Titans turned to stare at Robin.

_ … What … me? _

_...  
_

I love cliffhangers, don't you? -giggles-

Remember: no harking on the plot, spelling, characters, and grammar, k?

Review and tell me what you think.

Also- I'm sorry for the shortness, writing long chapters is always a challenge for me, but I shall try my best. And no worries I'm already halfway through chapter two (I hand write it before typing it- a pain I know, but it makes editing so much easier lol)

~ Jules

**EDIT-**

OH WHY WON'T THIS SITE LET ME INDENT! -anger-

I mean, I'm trying to use the best possible grammar forms- and that means indenting when a new paragraph starts, and when someone says something!

like this:

...(indent) "Hello?" asked into the phone.

..."Hi, my name is Grammar. Nice to meet you."

The phone hung up...etc..etc

(line break)

...Grammar stared at the lack of indents, shocked, etc.

also I wrote this in a word document that was double spaced, and now the spacing is all F*cked up. :l I'm now SUPER PISSED.


End file.
